


Memory Lane Is Such A Lonely Place

by ShadowReaper_912



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowReaper_912/pseuds/ShadowReaper_912
Summary: SLIGHT EPISODE 39 SPOILERSAfter a battle gone wrong, a visit must be made.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Memory Lane Is Such A Lonely Place

It shouldn’t have come to this. 

He wasn’t sure how- or _why_ \- that battle had played out like it had, but just thinking about it made the man’s throat close, tears springing to his eyes. 

Brenden could still see it so clearly, remembering those screams so vividly that sometimes he thought they were real. Looking in the mirror since that day had been a struggle, his youngest’s eyes staring back instead of his own every _single_ time. 

Yet there he stood, staring down at the two slabs with tired eyes. 

“Hello, my sons.” Brenden’s words were soft as he spoke, not bothering to step forward to be any closer. 

“I don’t know if either of you can even hear me- but… I needed to come here. To see you at least once more before I finally leave you alone for good.” He shuffled his feet slightly, shifting his gaze from the stones to the dirt laying before them. 

“I could stand here all day, telling you boys about my deepest regrets, everything I wish I could’ve done better- that would be a waste of time though. I’m sure you both know all I have to say on that matter, and I want the two of you to be at peace.” Finally, Brenden took a few steps forward, coming to a stop before the matching gravestones. He sank down onto his knees, tracing a finger along one name;

_Br’aad Vengolor_

And then the other;

_Sylnan Vengolor_

They were gone. Really, _truly_ gone. Brenden’s breath hitched as he realised this- not for the first time since the battle.

“Uh- Sorry. I don’t mean to get emotional, I know how much you hated me caring about you and your brother.” He chuckled, the comment directed at Sylnan’s name. “That won’t stop me from trying, though.”

Taking a shaky breath, Brenden started digging through the small bag he had brought with him, fingers curling around the smooth shaft of a wand. 

He pulled out the eccentric wand, chuckling at how well it had suited Br’aad, before leaning it against the stone, stuck into the earth slightly. 

“I know you wanted me to have this, but… it would be _wrong_ for me to take it from you- wrong for me to call such magic my own. I hope it continues to protect you in your afterlife when your friends are unable to.” 

With a small smile, he patted the grave lightly and shifted, turning to face Sylnan’s grave. 

“I’m glad you managed to rid yourself of that… _creature_ , Sylnan. And… I apologise for cutting off your finger. And for not saying so before you… died.” Sticking a hand back into the bag, he pulled out the folded up cloak, along with Sylnan’s daggers. 

“I know how much being well armed meant to you, my son. It wouldn’t be right for you to go through your afterlife- no matter what it is- without these.” He patted the cloak, gently setting it down on the dirt. 

“Remain ever vigilant, Sylnan. I know you’ll be just fine, and I know that you’d die again before you ever let anything happen to your brother.”

Brenden smiled softly, getting back to his feet and glancing up at the darkening sky. 

“Are you really going to make me say goodbye first?” At the lack of response, he sighed softly and shook his head. 

“Wherever you are- Br’aad, Sylnan- I hope you stay safe. If not for me, then for each other, for friends who care so dearly that they’re more of a family to the both of you than I ever was- ever could be. I couldn’t have asked for better sons.”

Reading the stones one last time, he frowned slightly upon noticing some small text near the bottom of each gravestone. 

_Thank you, Aldwyn, for providing a life well lived._

“I haven’t been Aldwyn Vengolor for many years. Maybe… Maybe it’s time I give it another shot.” He mumbled, staring down at his hands. 

Turning away from the graves, he began to walk out of the small graveyard. Brenden Vengolor had been a cruel man, with no remorse. Aldwyn Vengolor would be different. He swore on both sons graves that he would never make another stupid mistake like that again. 

Quiet ticking filled in his ears, and as he glanced back, he noticed a figure sat atop Br’aad’s grave. 

“Such a shame. It was much too soon, don’t you think?”


End file.
